


Never Look Back Finale

by DamnKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Keith, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Orphan Keith, Poor Keith, Rich Hunk, Semi Rich Pidge, Violence, bulimia warning, i don’t know how to tag, mentions of self harm, musician lance, officer shiro, rich lance, yes smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnKlance/pseuds/DamnKlance
Summary: Im FINALLY finishing up this story!! Yay!! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for sticking with this story AND loving it! ^.^
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	1. Short Recap

Short Recap:

  * Lime Lioness gets a new makeover. Help is wanted and both Rolo and Lance go for the job.
  * Lance is in love with keith and tries to tell him but instead asks him on a date for their one month anniversary 
  * Keith and Pidge are building a new robot arm for Shiro from scratch with help from Allura and Matt and Coran
  * Keith runs into Hunk while out getting pizza with Pidge and falls on his tailbone, spraining it
  * The pizza girl behind the counter recognizes him
  * Hunk invites Pidge to his birthday party 
  * Keith is suspended from soccer games for 4 weeks
  * Keith and Allura have lunch and she tells him some things he can’t quite understand because he’s distracted 
  * During Hunk’s birthday bash, Lance runs out to pick up his present, but is really going to meet Keith for their date. Rolo and Nyma follow him.
  * Lance takes Keith to a restaurant called Altean Cuisine, where they eat and drink wine and have a great time. Rolo spies on them and reports everything back to Nyma. 
  * Rolo tells Nyma that they know about Keith’s past.
  * Lance takes Keith to _Nunvill Bar and NightClub_ where they get drunk. Rolo slips drugs into their drinks.
  * Allura tells Shiro she’s pregnant
  * Keith and Lance wake up in the same bed, naked, thinking they had sex.
  * Keith visits Allura in her office and finds out she’s pregnant and moving away with Shiro. Keith doesn't take the news well and storms out.
  * Keith and Lance meet up at Lime Lioness and realize they were both drugged
  * They figure out that their secret relationship isn’t so secret anymore
  * Lance tells Keith all of his feelings for him, telling him he loves him for the first time
  * Rolo and Nyma burst in and beat Keith up badly, telling him they know about his past and what he did.



Minor Changes/Things to remember:

  * Keith and Pidge both work at Lime Lioness with Coran as their boss
  * Hunk owns a restaurant called Yellow Paladin
  * Pidge and Keith, along with Hunk and Lance, are in a Showcase called the Tech Off’s where they show off their cool inventions. Team Kidge are working on Shiro’s arm, and Team Hance have built their own life size Druid Robot. Both teams make it to the final showcase, where the winners get their own page in ‘Science Supers’ Magazine, plus 1 thousand dollars each.
  * At the showcase, Nyma and Rolo break into Lance’s room and Nyma steals Keith’s jacket.
  * If you need to remember their backstories, return to Never Look Back (part 1), for Lance’s backstory _Chapter 48: Tell Me Your Tale_ and Keith’s backstory (told by Rolo) _Chapter 56: Reassurance_ I’ll be referencing a lot of information from both chapters so YEAH
  * Lance confesses all his feelings to Keith and before Keith can answer, he gets jumped by Rolo and Nyma.
  * This is a new version to the story so be expecting more mature settings, language, and scenes. I’ll make sure to put warnings for whatever comes up!
  * And ALSO i know that the show is over and Shiro came out as gay and had a boyfriend named Adam, and in this story he’s with Allura and they have a baby on the way, BUT I’m not gonna change it! It’s a really big change and I don't know how to worm it in there without it being really weird! Im sorry! And if you’re uncomfortable with Shallura in any way I’m sorry!




	2. Longer Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> listen i dont really like NLB part 1. i think it was rushed and sloppy plus i was young and didnt know what i was doing!! that’s just my opinion! but thanks so much for reading it anyway!! and to make this easier i’ll sum up NLB part 1 in bullet points sooooo YEAH!!!

IN DETAIL RECAP FROM THE VERY BEGINNING :

  * keith’s home burns down so he moves to new york
  * on his first night while riding his motorcycle (named little red) a stupid, drunk rich guy in a limousine throws food all over him
  * keith draws his face to remember him
  * keith runs into officer shirogane and they get off on the wrong foot.
  * keith meets pidge and she gives him a place to stay for the night.
  * keith registers at garrison community college and meets nyma and rolo who are there for band practice 
  * on his way out, keith almost runs lance over with his motorcycle
  * the garrison students get moved to voltron academy
  * keith and pidge have a run in with lance and hunk and words are said
  * keith attends soccer tryouts / has a ballet class with lance
  * lance helped keith stretch and keith got the gay feels
  * keith and lance are partnered up in space class and when keith says no lance meets him at the soccer field and bothers him until he says yes
  * shiro buys a cat
  * keith and lance run into each other on the soccer field (literally) and keith punches lance in the face, lance breaks keith’s nose, and they both get detention 
  * in detention the boys continue to fight and get to know each other
  * keith makes the soccer team called the voltron druids
  * pidge starts a new job
  * lance is keith’s math tutor and keith calls lance by is real name not blue 
  * keith gets a job at lime lioness
  * pidge creates R.O.V.E.R 
  * lance stands keith up on their first night of tutoring
  * they go out for coffee and hot chocolate at 3 am the next day and hang out
  * shiro tows little red and keith goes with lance to pick it up and they actually become friends
  * keith and lance hang out on the bleachers at the soccer field and lance tells keith how he got rich (family won the lottery 3 times)
  * the boys head to tutoring and lance tells keith he has an amazing smile
  * lance buys keith a ticket and invites him to the halloween dance 
  * both boys take a break from tutoring and lance teaches keith how to play the guitar which involves keith singing for lance
  * keith is a sexy firefighter, lance is a sexy trojan, shiro is king tut, allura is cleopatra, pidge is a stormtrooper , matt is luke skywalker, coran is sherlock holmes, and hunk is a big bad wolf.
  * rolo warns keith to stay away from lance and keith threatens to stab him.
  * once people start leaving the dance, lance and keith share a slow dance together
  * keith and lance play 21 questions in lance’s car and lance asks keith to take off his gloves, admiring his beautiful, smooth looking hand. then lance holds his hand.
  * shiro gets keith a phone and keith and lance text
  * keith and lance have a moment outside where they sit close and keith comforts lance because he’s sad
  * lance meets keith at lime lioness and asks if he can kiss him.
  * lance gives keith is first kiss and proceeds to teach him how to kiss
  * they makeout like wild animals and feels sparks and fireworks until keith feels guilty and kicks lance out.
  * pidge warns lance to stay away from her and keith, then kicks his ass 
  * pidge finds out about the kissing and lance explains it was an accident 
  * lance takes keith up to the roof and kisses him some more
  * thanksgiving break - keith stays with shiro, lance leaves to california to see his family, pidge leaves to see her family 
  * rolo and nyma show up at lime lioness and warm keith to stay away from lance
  * lance goes home and sees his family


  * if you go back and read this chapter ( _Chapter 32: The Mcclain Family_ ) just go along with their names! this was around the time we didn’t get to see lance’s family or know their names so just go with it)
  * lance calls keith on the phone for advice about being nervous around his family and keith helps


  * keith wants to tell lance he likes him
  * lance tells his brother he likes keith
  * keith and lance spend the night on their roofs, talking on the phone
  * lance falls asleep on the roof like a dumbass and when he wakes up he falls and breaks his ankle
  * keith falls asleep on the roof like a dumbass and literally freezes almost to death
  * shiro has to warm him up and sees his scars on his body
  * keith is hospitalized for frostbite and hypothermia
  * lance returns to new york and tells hunk to go easy on keith
  * they get to the hospital and lance warm keith up with his body
  * few days later keith confesses his feelings to lance and lance rejects him
  * lance confesses to keith a day or two later on the soccer field with flowers and a cheesy pickup line and they become boyfriends!
  * lance declares them secret boyfriends
  * allura asks keith to take lance’s spot in the ballet recital
  * lance and keith have a mini study date in lance’s room but at the same time keith is studying with pidge at the shop so he runs back and forth from one to the other 
  * pidge confronts lance and he tells her that he won’t tell her big secret which is her and her family being rich
  * hunk helps keith fix his motorcycle and tells him that he thinks he’s seen keith before, and promises to figure him out 
  * lance tries to teach keith the choreography for the ballet recital but they just end up making out instead 
  * lance spots keith and pulls him into a janitor's closet to make out
  * rolo and nyma are looking for lance so they call his phone
  * lance’s phone goes off inside the closet and he comes out while keith hides inside
  * Keith has a soccer practice and it rains on him, getting him soaked
  * he goes back to his room to shower but lance shows up
  * they make out for 30 minutes and lance asks keith out on a real date
  * keith says yes and they’re good until pidge comes back and almost catches them
  * lance sneaks out the room and leaves 
  * rolo talks to lance and apologizes for being a dick
  * he mentions lance’s dead ex’s name and makes lance upset


  * _JUST FUCKING PRETEND LANCE’S DEAD EX HAS NO NAME OR NAME HIM YOURSELF IDC_


  * lance asks keith to come with him to california for winter break


  * lime lioness is getting repaired
  * pidge asks keith if he has a crush on lance
  * hunk shows lance their finished project for the tech-off’s and talks about why lance shouldn’t trust keith
  * keith cancels their first date from worrying about getting seen together 
  * lance plans a not-first-date in his room and they watch movies, eat food, and cuddle
  * keith tells Lance he’s his first boyfriend
  * lance feels horrible about how he treated Keith when they first met so he apologizes for being so mean (and cries)
  * keith forgives him and they make out AGAIN
  * allura and shiro get snowed in and leave keith and lance in charge of putting the recital together
  * keith and pidge fix up their project for the tech-off’s and pidge asks him why he’s barely around anymore 
  * she gets mad and leaves when he won’t tell her the truth
  * keith and lance have a hardcore makeout session in allura’s office (keith touches lance’s nips)
  * they almost get caught by nyma
  * keith sees snow for the first time and gets really excited
  * lance and keith play in the snow together until other students join and they stop because they don’t want to be caught together
  * keith hitches a ride to shiro’s place with coran and tells him he’s secretly dating lance
  * nyma sees lance in his room and kisses him. she notices his hickeys from keith and he lies to her about where he got them. she storms out and tells rolo
  * allura catches keith and lance kissing backstage at the recital 
  * at the tech-off’s lance and keith sneak away to make out in the bathroom
  * lance asks keith to spend winter break with him and keith says maybe
  * pidge calls keith out for not being around as much to help with their project 
  * Pidge and keith yell at each other and keith leaves to get some air
  * he meets nyma outside and she confronts him about the hickeys on lance’s neck
  * lance flirts big time with keith over text
  * keith leaves early and forgot his key to his dorm room so lance tells him he can stay in his room 
  * while asleep in lance’s room, keith hears rolo and nyma bust in so he hides
  * nyma steals keith’s jacket
  * keith helps lance pack for winter break 
  * lance calls keith babe for the first time and keith likes it 
  * they make out hardcore on lance’s bed and lance feels keith scars on his chest and takes off his shirt to see them
  * keith begins to leave but lance stops him and tells him about his scars
  * keith begins to cry and lance holds him
  * crying, keith tells lance he had no one
  * lance tells him they have each other now
  * they fall asleep together 
  * lance leaves the next morning and leaves Keith a note:



_Hey Mullet. Read this._

Keith scoffs a laugh and opens the paper from being folded four times over.

_Keith,_

_Sorry for leaving you, but unfortunately my plane waits for no one. Thanks for the fun night. And helping me pack. I've never laughed so much in my life. I don't care when people say you're just a dark cloud of emo, you're hilarious!-_

Keith frowns. "Wait? Who says that?" He looks back at the letter.

_-you're probably wondering who says that? No one. Just me. Ha. So I really hope you consider coming down. We'd have so much fun. Plus, I'd miss you too much._

Keith's cheeks begin to burn red as he keeps reading.

_And I know your blushing, you big tomato. Anyway, thanks again for the great night. I hope there's many more like that to come along in this new relationship. Miss you already. Bye babe!_

_\- Lancey Lance ♡_

  * keith goes back to his room and talks to pidge and tells her she’s his best friend
  * pidge tells keith she doesn't want to lose him and that he’s her best friend too 
  * they hug it out and make up
  * pidge invites keith to her house in colorado
  * they stop by shiro’s and keith asks shiro how to act around a family
  * the holt siblings and keith board the plane and keith freaks out because he’s never been on a plane.
  * when they arrive to colorado, little red gets misplaced and keith blows his shit
  * when they find her, thu arrive to the holt’s house and it’s huge
  * pidge tells keith that they’re staying at the neighbor’s house while theyre house is being renovated 
  * drunk and at a club, lance calls keith and tells him he told about their relationship 
  * keith meets pidge’s parents 
  * paranoid, keith calls lance back 
  * still drunk, lance asks keith why he wont have sex with him, then tells him he’s bulimic
  * keith tries to process the news
  * keith has dinner with the holt’s and tells them he doesn’t eat meat
  * pidge and keith stay up and play video games and eat snacks and talk
  * keith tells pidge he never knew his parents
  * keith has a nightmare about a fire at 4 am and calls lance to talk about it until he falls asleep 
  * the next day lance is at rehearsal and chucks his whole guitar at rolo LMAOOO
  * lance gets annoyed with them and kicks them out 
  * he begins pacing around in his backyard thinking and overthinking
  * hunk comes over and helps him calm down 
  * lance says he wants to reset his life 
  * keith flees the holt residence and drives to lance’s home
  * he runs into lance’s brother and gets invited inside where he meets lance’s family 
  * keith meets more members of lance’s family like his mother, older brother, niece and nephew, and younger sister
  * they all begin to yell and argue and it makes keith so angry he faints
  * he wakes up in lance’s room and is happy to see lance 
  * keith and lance dry hump and fall asleep <3
  * the next day they talk and keith wonders why they cant be out in the open
  * lance says it’s because he doesn’t want keith to get hurt
  * then lance tells keith he’s in love with him and asks if keith feels the same back
  * keith doesnt say anything back
  * lance gets angry and storms out and keith chases after him
  * lance breaks them up and tells keith to go away
  * lance runs away to the beach and it met there by nyma who asks him if he’s okay and tells him he’s not being himself
  * keith waits for lance in front of his house and talks to his older brother, telling him that he’s in a secret relationship with lance and doesn’t want to be a secret
  * his older brother gives keith some advice and makes keith realize that he really is in love with lance
  * lance comes back drunk and tells keith to go away
  * keith says he’s not going anywhere and wants to talk and accuses lance of not caring about his feelings 
  * they fight verbally and then physically and lance’s older brothers have to break them apart
  * lance tells keith to go away and storms back into the house, seeing keith get into his motorcycle 
  * keith never leaves, instead he sits on lance’s front porch for four hours and waits for him to come back
  * lance returns and hugs keith, apologizing to him, asking him to not hate him
  * keith apologizes back and says he could never hate him
  * lance invites keith back inside and they go to his room
  * keith showers and does his hygiene 
  * lance decides to teach keith how to properly take care of his face and makes him a homemade face mask
  * lance tells keith he ran into nyma. he tells keith about throwing his guitar at rolo and his anger towards him
  * keith lets lance know that his so called friends treat him like shit and he needs to open his eyes because he thinks rolo and nyma are probably most likely fucking
  * lance tries to defend them and deny the allegations but keith ain't having that
  * keith yells at lance and tells him that rolo and nyma don't even like him, they think lance is a nobody and they’re just using him as a pawn 
  * lance asks why keith is saying those things 
  * keith is trying to protect lance and doesn't want him to get hurt 
  * keith tells lance that he really cares about him and likes a lot of things about him. he likes their relationship and friendship
  * keith almost admits he loves lance but chickens out
  * lance tells keith he feels the same and DOES care about keith’s feelings
  * they make up (again) and lance moves to apply the face mask to keith’s face and calls him beautiful
  * they lay on lance’s bed and cuddle up, both not able to fall asleep
  * keith asks lance to tell him about his past
  * im not typing EVERYTHING out it’s a lot so go back to _Chapter 48: Tell Me Your Tale_ and you’ll see what happened!
  * a few hours later keith wakes up and trims his hair a little
  * he hears a tapping sound and realizes that there’s other voices coming from the other side of the door
  * he wakes lance up who opens the door and sees his family members trying to eavesdrop
  * keith and lance get dressed and head down to eat some food
  * lance makes them both soup and tells keith they’ll hang out after he goes to practice
  * keith gets angry about lance promising him the whole day together only to go to practice
  * lance reassured him that a mcclain never breaks a promise and keith isnt having that bullshit
  * as lance is getting ready keith tries everything to get lance to stay so he kisses him and then they begin to makeout and it works
  * lance and his family go christmas shopping and keith tags along
  * keith goes with lance’s mom and nephew but doesn’t feel good being out with them
  * he accidentally finds lance and asks him what’s wrong and lance tells him to leave
  * keith goes back to lance’s house to pack up his stuff and waits for lance because he backpack is in his car
  * lance shows up and keith asks what he did wrong
  * lance says he did nothing 
  * keith tells lance if he leaves he’s not coming back
  * lance doesn’t stop him
  * keith leaves and goes back to new york feeling shitty and sick and gets drunk in his room 
  * when break ends, things go back to normal
  * lime lioness gets improved 
  * keith’s soccer coach tells him he’s gotten a little slow
  * keith goes to the cafe for some food and rolo confronts him 
  * rolo goes to punch keith in the face when lance appears out of nowhere and stops him
  * keith grabs lance and takes him away to the roof
  * once up there, keith punches lance in the nose for being a jerk to him and not calling him at all to check up on him
  * keith explains to lance that he doesn’t know what it’s like to not have any family or friends or be apart of a soccer team or have a job or have a BOYFRIEND because keith’s never had any of those things and was really hurt by lance’s attitude and actions towards him
  * he continues to explain that since lance is his first real boyfriend every little thing counts and is important to him
  * lance apologizes and explains that sometimes he gets in a _funk_ and he pushes people away
  * they hug and kiss and make up and plan to meet later for some movies and tacos
  * lance and hunk pack up to move into their new school dorm apartments and lance asks about hunk’s birthday
  * hunk doesn’t want a party but decides to hit the town with lance
  * keith and allura talk and she seems to be okay with everything since she found out about keith and lance before winter break 
  * after classes keith goes to fix his motorcycle and hunk meets him out there asking if he needs help
  * keith tells him to go away
  * hunk explains that he wants a do-over with keith
  * keith asks what's the reason and hunk says there is no reason 
  * they become something along the lines of acquaintances and hunk helps keith fix his motorcycle
  * meanwhile in lance’s room, nyma is trying to get a quickie in with lance 
  * lance blurts out that he’s in love with someone else 
  * keith goes to find his new apartment building with pidge and asks shiro for directions 
  * shiro begins going through the surveillance footage from the camera’s in the building and sees a clip of keith and lance KISSING
  * while working at the new and improved lime lioness, keith gets another visit from rolo
  * before keith has a chance to get angry, coran stop him from doing anything 
  * rolo asks about the job interview
  * around the same time, shiro goes to lance’s to ask him about the video of him and keith kissing
  * lance freaks out and tries to deny it but shiro tells him it’s okay
  * lance tells him the truth about his relationship with keith and tells him that he’s in love with keith
  * shiro encourages lance to go and tell keith how he really feels
  * lance goes to lime lioness to tell keith and finds rolo there
  * rolo pours a pitcher of water on keith and lance quickly leaves with rolo before something bad happens
  * lance makes a trip to keith’s new apartment at 3 in the morning 
  * keith asks what’s wrong and lets lance in
  * lance says he missed keith and needed to see him
  * lance asks keith out on a real first date and keith says yes
  * for 2 days straight, keith and pidge stay up to finish the blueprints for shiro’s arm
  * keith and pidge leave to go pick up a pizza and the pizza lady behind the counter recognizes keith
  * keith goes to flee but runs into hunk and falls on his tailbone, spraining it
  * hunk helps keith and invites them both to his birthday bash
  * allura stops by keith’s apartment and asks to have lunch together 
  * they go outside and eat sandwiches she made for them
  * keith discovers the cheese inside and begins to have a stomach ache 
  * allura tells keith some things but he can’t focus on anything but his stomach ache 
  * lance goes to the studio to try and record something new
  * pidge brings keith his tablets for his stomach 
  * at hunk’s birthday bash, lance asks allura to cover for him while he goes to meet _someone_
  * rolo and nyma follow lance 
  * keith meets up with lance for their first date
  * keith convinces lance to take little red out 
  * lance gets on little red with keith and screams the whole time he’s on her
  * lance gives keith the directions to the place and they end up in traffic
  * they go to a restaurant that serves _altean cuisine_ and when they get inside, the restaurant is very intimate and romantic 
  * keith shows lance his drawing book and lance notices something very familiar about the guy on the first page 
  * keith explains that the guy threw food on him his very first night into the city and lance explains that that was HIM 
  * lance and keith make a toast and lance toasts tk keith for making him absolutely happy 
  * keith tries to tell lance that he’s in love with him but gets interrupted by their food arriving
  * they dig in and watching the whole thing is rolo who is reporting the whole thing to nyma
  * keith and lance go to _Nunvill Bar and Nightclub_ to dance and have some fun with glow in the dark paint
  * they get completely _drunk_
  * they get more drinks at the bar and rolo spikes their drinks with drugs
  * lance thinks he saw rolo but wasn’t sure if he was imagining it 
  * they end up passing out 
  * at hunk’s birthday bash, allura tells shiro she’s pregnant 
  * the next day keith and lance wake up in lance’s bed NAKED
  * they have no idea how they got there or what happened and keith leaves, scared to remember
  * keith goes to allura to congratulate her on her pregnancy 
  * allura tells keith that she and shiro are moving to raise their baby
  * keith gets angry because he doesn’t want shiro to leave and storms out, yelling at shiro in the process 
  * keith meets up with pidge and tells her the news 
  * keith meets up with lance at lime lioness to talk about what happened
  * lance reassures keith that they did NOT have sex and that he finally remembers they were drugged by rolo
  * keith tells lance that rolo and nyma KNOW about them
  * lance denies it 
  * lance tells keith shiro knows about them
  * keith tells lance coran knows as well and is pretty sure allura knows too
  * keith begins freaking out and lance asks him why it’s bad if people find out
  * keith reminds him that it was his idea to keep them a secret to protect keith 
  * lance wants to know why keith is so worried about people finding out about them and keith cant tell him 
  * lance finally decides to confess ALL of his feelings for keith and tells keith he loves him
  * everything gets interrupted when rolo comes in
  * lance flees and tries to go back in when nyma drags him away and tells him hunk needs him 
  * rolo and nyma beat keith almost to death and tell him they know everything about him and his past
  * and that’s EVERYTHING SUMMED UP 
  * i might’ve left out a FEW parts and/or details but if you wanna know GO BACK AND READ IT! 




	3. Reassurance (recap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a recap, but this is chapter 1!!!

Lance moves closer to Keith’s face, kissing his lips quickly. Keith stops breathing altogether.

“I’m ready to be with you through it all. I don’t care how long we’ve been together or who sees us, or what others THINK! I know how I feel! And..... I’m in love.”

Keith’s mentally, physically, and emotionally going INSANE. Lance just laughs. Warm and wholeheartedly.

“Yep. I admit it. I’m in love. With you.”

Keith’s knees go weak and Lance holds him up, laughing.

“Damn... It feels so good to say that again!”

He looks Keith deep in the eyes for the last time as _‘mr. shy guy’_.

“I guess what I really want to say is that.. **_I love you._ **”

**. . .**

  
Rolo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a new pair of golden brass knuckles.

“Hunk and I did some digging. Finally figuring out who you really are, poor boy.”

Keith gasps.

“Or should I say... _Keith Kogane_ . Aka _The Runaway._ ”

Rolo smirks. Keith’s worst nightmare was coming true right before his eyes. There’s nothing he can do, but wait for Rolo to make his point.

“Hunk and I cracked everything. Mind if I tell you? Great.”

Keith stays silent, and doesn’t move. He thinks of different ways in his head to get to the door. Rolo gets closer to him.

“ _Keith Kogane_ is an orphan, who grew up in a sad little shack out in the middle of nowhere.” Rolo stops, standing directly in front of him. “He attended the crappiest school known to man and was known for countless fights and courageous acts of violence like larceny, extortion, and even harassment! I mean 3 restraining orders!?”

Rolo busts out laughing, patting Keith’s back. Keith doesn’t make any sudden moments whatsoever.

“Damn. You’ve been a busy guy. But that’s not even the worst part. No. The worst part? And personally my favorite? Would be the infamous gang you were in.”

“Rolo-” Keith tries to speak.

“Ah ah!” Rolo cuts him off, squeezing Keith’s shoulder gently. “I’m not done.”

Keith shuts up.

“You were the uh... the _tracker_ . And _the lookout_ . And just the all around _bad boy_. Until that one unfortunate day that just didn’t go your way.”

“Please Rolo,” Keith tries again. “I’m begging you..”

Rolo frowns and stands right in front of Keith, good and close. They stand eye to eye, looking into each other's eyes.

“You got so angry, Keith Kogane,” Rolo starts,“So ANGRY that you didn’t hold back, and you beat that poor little boy.. almost to **_death_ **.”

Keith breaks eye contact when he suddenly can’t catch his breath. He looks down, putting a hand to his chest.

“You just couldn’t stop pounding him with your fists,” Rolo continues, “even though he was already bloody and bare. And when the police showed up? Where was your precious gang then, huh?”

“i... didn’t mean to do it...” Keith whispers, choking on his words. Rolo rolls his eyes.

“Of course you didn’t. You did your time remember? 7 months in a juvenile detention center. And who was there for you?? Absolutely no one.”

“Shut up..” Keith croaks out.

Rolo stares down at Keith, who’s kneeling over. “The minute you got out, you decided to flee. Start a new life. Running away from your mistakes.”

“I-I didn’t run away!” Keith yells, standing back upright. Rolo stares at him, unamused.

“Oh, of course. I should say you didn’t have any other choice. You ratted out the other members of the gang in order to serve just 7 mere months while the others got years. You saved your own skin, you _snake_.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” Rolo asks. “Well it’s a good thing I’m not finished!”

Keith balls his fists.

“When word got out that you were released early for being a **_snitch_ ** , people were outraged! And burned your entire place to the ground. You ran in to collect whatever you could save. But it was too late.” Tears fill Keith’s eyes as he relives his past. All the smoke he inhaled.. all the burns he took with him.. that _suffocating_ feeling.

“So you fled. But you didn’t stop here first did you?”

Keith slowly shakes his head.

“Right,” Rolo continues. “You lived under a different name. Called yourself _Red_. You’ve had us all fooled from the get go.”

Keith frowns hard. “I wasn’t fooling anyone!”

“Shut UP!” Rolo slaps Keith across the face. Keith doesn’t make a sound. Nothing will ever hurt as bad as his past catching up to him in this moment right now.

“You might’ve been playing Hunk and Katie and even Lance,” Rolo smiles deviously. “But you **can’t play me.** ” Before Keith has enough time to recover from the slap, Rolo readjusts his brass knuckles and punches Keith right in the gut. Keith goes down with a pained groan, holding his stomach.

“You’re a monster, Keith Kogane.” Rolo kicks Keith in the face and Keith flies backwards, falling into the legs of the tables and breaking them. The table crashes onto him as he lays there with a bloody lip. Rolo removes the table and begins punching Keith in the face repeatedly.

“A _MONSTER_!”

“ _Uwhg!_ ” Keith yells, grabbing Rolo’s wrists. He’s not strong enough. He takes blow after blow, bleeding from his nose, mouth and the cut in his cheek. Rolo stops and grabs Keith by his shirt, lifting him up off the ground. Keith hangs onto his wrists as he’s being dragged.

“This is how I treat monsters like you.” Rolo mutters, dragging Keith. Keith tries to fight back, but his lack of air won’t let him. Rolo lifts him up and slams him against a video shelf, punching him in his face. Keith groans as blood leaves his face.

“Fight back poor boy! Come on!!”

Keith manages to push him away hard and pull out his dagger from behind him. He holds it up in self defense and tries to blink the blood free from his left eye. Rolo charges at him and Keith swings his dagger, tearing a hole in Rolo’s shirt.

“Huh-?”

Rolo looks down and frowns. He then smiles and charges at Keith again. Keith fights back weakly, stabbing Rolo right in his thigh. He yells out in pain and backs away, Keith’s dagger still stuck in him.

“Ah! You little-!”

Keith runs for the door, holding his stomach.

“Not so fast!” Rolo grabs a handful of Keith’s hair and pulls him back, letting him fall to the ground. Keith struggles to get up, but Rolo steps on the back of his shin extra hard, stopping him.

“Ah!” Keith yells in pain.

Rolo pulls the dagger out of his leg and throws it across the room. He begins kicking Keith in the ribs again, harder each time. Kick after kick. Keith takes them, coughing up tiny blotches of blood. He reaches for the door, trying to crawl to it. He gets kicked again, this time feeling something crack. Rolo stops, breathing hard. Keith struggles to find his breath, holding himself in a cradled position. Tears spill from his eyes as he watches Rolo’s moves. Rolo walks to the door, unlocking and opening it. In walks Nyma... with a baseball bat.

“Aww... you were having fun without me?” She coos in Rolo’s ear, kissing his lips. Keith begins to crawl away, trying to reach his dagger. Nyma walks over to him and stands in front of him, smiling down on him.

“Going somewhere?” She smiles evilly. “Rolo, get him up.”

Rolo walks over and grabs Keith under his arms, holding him up. Keith looks Nyma in her eyes, anger boiling in his eyes. She stares back at him, smiling.

“You just couldn’t stay away from _my_ man could you?”

“F-f-fuck off... you.. evil.. _bitch_.” Keith mutters. Rolo tightens his grip, making Keith wince out in pain. Nyma laughs, batting her pretty eyelashes.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Keithy baby.” She looks at Rolo who holds Keith more steady. Then, when she’s ready, she punches Keith across his face. He spits blood, grunting and flinging to the right. Rolo holds him up again. Nyma punches his stomach this time adding onto his unbearable pain. Rolo lets go and Keith falls down, holding his stomach.

“Batter up!” Nyma swings once, hitting Keith directly on the back of his neck, making him fall down. It doesn’t hurt as bad as all the other pains, but he spots his dagger and hurries to grab it. Once it’s in his hands, he kicks Nyma in her leg, making her fall.

Rolo goes to charge at him, but gets a cut to the face. He groans in pain, backing away. Keith runs for the back door, limping and holding his stomach. Rolo grabs him by the shirt, slamming him to the ground.

“Ugh!” Keith gets the air knocked out of him as his vision goes blurry. He feels his clothes being ripped off of him, then water being splashed on him. A few more punches here, and kicks there, and his pants are off. He’s hurting. Rolo and Nyma lean down, staring Keith in his swollen eyes.

“Oh, man. I’ve given you so many warnings, Kogane.” Rolo grabs the dagger and holds it to Keith’s neck, gently pressing.

“Now that you know how serious I am? Stay away from us. _All of us._ Or I swear I’ll tell everyone who you are. And I might even give lancey lance a taste of what we did to you tonight.”

“n-no...” Keith speaks weakly. Nyma fake pouts.

“Aw.. does someone care about their little boyfriend? How cute. I hate cute. So here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna _break his heart,_ Keithy.” She orders.

“And if you don’t? Bye bye Blue. I don’t care when you do it, but it better be in the next week.”

“Then you stay as far away from us as humanly possible.” Rolo chimes in, smiling. “Do you understand?” Keith doesn’t answer. Rolo applies pressure to the dagger against Keith’s throat, and he squirms. Rolo stops.

“Do you understand!?”

“YES!” Keith yells, beginning to cry. Rolo and Nyma stand up. They nod to him and continue to destroy the rest of the place; breaking tables, cassette tapes, cd’s, windows. Then without any other words, they leave. Keith lies there... helpless. _Motionless.._ and in the worst pain he’s been in.

**. . . . .**


End file.
